Light Detection And Ranging (lidar) is a method of measuring concentrations of various constituents in the atmosphere. In this method radiation in the form of light is emitted from a source and is scattered when it reaches certain molecules. Some of the scattered light returns toward a light-sensing device, indicating both the concentration of certain molecules and the distance to the measurement.
Conventional lidar aerosol detection systems are either too expensive or lack the sensitivity to sufficiently determine atmospheric aerosol gradients. There is a need for a compact, low-cost, sensitive aerosol-detecting lidar system for air quality assessment, prediction and management.